Just The Girl
by sunkyu
Summary: Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for. One shot just for fun. Review!


**Hallo there! Lexi here. This is just a oneshot, purely for getting rid of my boredomness.**

**So, review! It's my first time doing a oneshot, and my first time doing a story based on a song, so I wanna know if I did a good job.**

**REVIEW, DAMN IT! Nah, I'm kidding. But, as my friend Bella says, don't be a silent reader. I had to ask her what that meant, but now I know.**

**Lots of Luff,**

**lexi.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song "Just The Girl". It is by the Click Five, and they are awesome artists. I also don't own Collin, Nate Gray, Alex Russo, Jennifer or her dress, or anything else in this story.

**eNjOY~**

**

* * *

  
**

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing.  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion.  
She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter.  
Strange as it seems  
she's the one I'm after._

Nate Gray sighed glumly. It was his high school reunion, and he was torn. One on hand, he didn't want to go, because of _her_. That cruel woman that caused his high school years to be partly terrifying. On the other hand, though, he wanted to go because of _her_. Her laughter was in his dreams every single night, and he longed to finally hear it again.

He decided to go. What was the harm?

Nate took slow steps down the path to the poolside, which was where the party was being held.

Once he reached it, everyone's eyes were on him.

"Who is _that_? He's cute."

"Ohmigod, I think that's Nate!"

"No way. He's so much hotter now!"

"Well, he was still hot in high school."

Nate smirked. Hearing those whispers really boosted his ego.

"Well, well. If it isn't the infamous Nate Gray. Remember me? It's your beloved Alex Russo."

Nate whirled around. There she was, the girl who he hated, yet strangely loved so much. Alexandria Marie Russo.

She was beautiful, with long tan legs, big chocolate eyes, long flowing black-brown hair, and a smile that made every boy's heart flutter.

Alex smirked and walked around Nate. He was taller than her now, by about four inches.

"So nice to see you again."

Unaware of his feet moving closer to the poolside edge, Nate smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Alex."

Alex started to play with a lock of his curly 'fro. "Remember the time when you fell in the pool, and your 'fro was still bouncy? Does it still do that?"

Nate shrugged slowly. "I dunno."

Alex smiled deviously. "Well, let's find out. Have a nice swim, Nathaniel."

"Wha—" Realizing a second too late that he was at the edge, Nate felt Alex push him in. Water surrounded him, and he swam for air.

Seconds later, Nate came up, gasping for breath. He glared at Alex, though he couldn't really be angry at her. Alex crouched down and caught a lock of his hair.

"Still the same bouncy 'fro."

_  
Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for._

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour.  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power.  
And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her,  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her._

The next day, there was yet another party. For Nate's friend Collin's birthday.

Nate reached out for his alarm clock, which was annoying him with its constant beeping. Just as he grabbed it, he fell.

"Ow."

Nate got up, and started to get ready for the party. He took an unbelievably long, scalding hot shower, brushed his teeth, and dressed up. It was a casual theme with a little bit of class, so Nate decided on a short-sleeved black button-up shirt, denim jeans, and a white shirt. He wore green low tops for his feet. He checked his phone for the time.

"Aw, crap! It's almost twelve!"

Nate grabbed his car keys and ran out of his house. He started up his silver Ferrari F430 and drove. Soon, he reached Collin's mansion (Collin had become astoundingly rich after he became an international male model for Calvin Klein).

When he reached the double doors, Collin greeted him with a blinding white smile and a man-hug.

"What's up, man? Almost everyone's here already!"

"Sorry, Collin," Nate apologized, "I had a hard time getting my alarm clock to shut off."

Collin laughed. "Same as always, Nate."

Suddenly, they heard a crash, and the screeching of tires. "Oops! Collin! Happy birthday! Hi Nate."

Collin and Nate looked in the direction of the loud voice. Alex was there, getting out of her electric blue BMW M3 convertible. She grinned. "Sorry for the flower pot. It was in the way."

Collin laughed. "It's okay, Alex."

"Good, cause there was no way in hell that I was gonna pay for that."

Nate scoffed. "Full of attitude as always, Russo."

Alex beamed. "I run on it."

Nate blushed. "I'm gonna go inside."

"Me too!"

"I'm gonna stay here and wait for Jennifer. She's not here yet."

Alex snickered. "Nate, I'll tell you something. I can't keep secrets for a long time."

Nate sighed. "What?"

"Jennifer likes Collin, and wants to impress him She's gonna be wearing the hottest dress ever."

Nate chuckled. "Really, you're such a gossip."

Alex looked offended. She 'hmph'ed, and walked away.

Nate watched her go.

'God, even if she ignores me, I adore her.'

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for._

_And when she sees it's me  
on her caller ID  
she won't pick up the phone;  
She'd rather be alone.  
But I can't give up just yet,  
cause every word she's ever said  
is still ringin' in my head.  
Still ringin' in my head._

_She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doing.  
Knows just what to say  
so my whole day is ruined._

Nate looked at his phone. He wanted to apologize to Alex for what he said.

"Okay, Nate. You can do this."

He picked up his phone and dialled Alex's number. He pressed the phone to his ear, and waited.

Dial tone.

He tried again.

Dial tone.

He tried again.

"What is it?!" Alex yelled in the phone.

"Hi."

Silence.

"You suck, Nate Gray." Then she hung up.

Nate was shocked.

"Well, there goes any happiness I had for today."

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more._

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep comin' back for more.  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for._

Nate ran to Alex's house, which was a few streets down. It was night, and her house was filled with darkness. Nate found Alex's window easily; it was the only one with posters of bands on it. He started to climb a tree beside the window, and tapped on it gently.

The window swung open, revealing Alex, furious and surprised at the same time. "Nate?" She stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Alex Russo, Nate said. "You're a mystery to me. You are obnoxious, rude, and just too much for me to handle. But you knock me off my feet, and I just can't help coming back to you. I don't want anyone else, but you."

Alex blushed pink. "N-Nate…I… Oh, come here!"

And then she kissed him.

She had a bittersweet taste, Nate noticed.

She was just the girl Nate was looking for.

_I'm lookin' for.  
I'm lookin' for.  
I'm lookin' for.  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for._

_

* * *

_

**Didya like it? Was it good? Don't be afraid to criticize. Personally, I think it's hilarious that people rant about stories. They say things like 'This story is stupid. It's so crappy' but they don't say how it was. I really hate people like that :3**

**Anyway, review, my enchiladas!**

**lexi**


End file.
